


Thank-You For Your Dark Business

by SakuraMota



Series: Owain & Corrin's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Art Trade, Clothed Sex, Corrin has needs Odin, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Odin's manning the counter in the armory shop today!  It's a normal afternoon filled with naming weapons until his wife strolls into the shop.  Corrin's got a hungry look in her eye, and she isn't afraid to take what she wants.Art Trade with Mitzoco on Tumblr!  :D





	Thank-You For Your Dark Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitzoco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mitzoco).



> If this isn't the fastest damn sin I have ever written; knocked it out in less than 24 hours, LOL.
> 
> This came about when Mitzoco and I were chatting about our precious OTP, and she ended up drawing a little something based on our conversation. Said something inspired this. THE CIRCLE IS COMPLETE.
> 
> BLESSED IMAGE by Mitzoco can be found on her NSFW blog [HERE](https://bruisedmitz.tumblr.com/post/177346658491/i-need-you-corrin-whispered-moving-her-focus)
> 
> ALSO! Mitz and I have made an Odin/Corrin discord! [COME CHAT WITH US](https://discord.gg/ex4cwBS)
> 
> ENJOY OUR SIN

_Thank-You For Your Dark Business_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

  


“Corrin!  My beautiful dragonlily, welcome to my fell storefront!” Odin announced as his wife entered the armory shop, beaming at her from behind the counter.

Drawing a fist to her mouth as she giggled, Corrin closed the door behind her and paced over to the counter.  “Hello, dear. Working hard?”

“But of course!  I’ve taken the liberty of naming nearly a third of the inventory today!” he said, planting his fists on his hips, a look of pride on his face.  Tilting his head slightly, his eyes crinkled with affection. “Have you perhaps come to claim one of my baptised weapons for yourself, beloved?”

“Not today, I’m afraid,” she said, smiling coyly at him.  “I was actually looking for you.”

“For me?” he asked, his eyebrows rising.  “What can I do for you—um, dear?” His tone shifted in confusion as Corrin hoisted a knee onto the counter and climbed over it, joining him on the other side.  “You could have just walked around, beloved,” he said, an eyebrow arched at her.

“And miss this look on your face?” Corrin said, her fingertips trailing down the section of his chest left bare by his dark mage attire.  “Where’s the fun in that?” she whispered as she slid a hand across his face, pulling him into a liplock.

Odin surrendered to the advance for a while, sharing deep kisses with her, his hands gently framing her hips.  When she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, teeth gnawing at it, he groaned softly and tried to break away. “C-Corrin, come on, what if someone else comes in?” he said, his expression flustered.

“Then they’ll have to wait; you’re busy with a customer,” she said, hauling him back in and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He made a few muffled, desperate noises in his throat as she kissed him with more fervor, one hand gliding over his torso while the other gripped his neck firmly in place.  His protests melted slowly into more seduced, feeble moans as she continued her assault, and when she broke away for air, his breath was loud and heavy, his eyes half-lidded.  “I-I... _nnn_...o...okay, but we need to be careful, all right?”

“Of course, dear,” said Corrin, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him down to the floor with her, her mouth slotting over his.

Small moans and sultry giggles from behind the counter punctuated the stillness of the otherwise quiet shop, the two of them sprawled on the floor with their lips smashed together, Corrin on top of him.  It was so easy to reduce him to a puddle of desire, his breath trembling beneath her touch as she traced his nipples and latched onto the rim of his ear. In no time at all, his erection stabbed her through his clothing, and his breath caught as she dragged against it, her name slipping through his lips.

“Is...Is there any particular reason for this I’m not aware of?” Odin asked as she sat up partly to undo his collar, his cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with longing.

“Only that I love you and couldn’t wait until evening to show you,” Corrin said with a provocative smile, revealing his neck and bending in to attack it.

Odin groaned as she sucked at the side of his throat, adding another hickey to the collection on his neck and shoulders; Corrin loved to bite, and if he was completely honest, Odin loved to be bitten.  He was very fortunate the cowl of his mage attire covered all the marks she left, though she was always careful to leave them in places he could hide. “I... _nnn gods_ , I love you too, Corrin, _ah_ …” he panted, turning his head so she could have more access.

Corrin truly adored her husband.  His typical theatrics never failed to bring a smile to her face, and he was a doting lover and a source of comfort when she was stressed.  She loved his bright personality and zany speech patterns. But more than that, she loved moments like this, where the bravado fell away and the softer, sweeter, almost timid side of Odin came out.  This multifaceted aspect of him stole her heart every time, and it left her lusting after him any time she allowed herself to daydream. Such a moment after she’d finished her afternoon task ahead of schedule led her here, Odin’s throat vibrating with moans against her teeth as she nipped yet another mark into the crook of his neck.  The sounds spurred the craving inside her, soaking her underwear as she grinded against his erection.

“I need you,” Corrin whispered, moving her focus to his chest, where she latched onto his collarbone to leave another bite.

“H-Here?” he said, surprise in his voice.  “I thought we could...go b-back to the room…”

“I can’t wait that long,” she said, sitting up to look at him, a smoldering, powerful yearning in her eyes.  She smiled and bit at the corner of her lip, adding, “Besides...I thought you might be into doing it surrounded by weapons.”

Odin’s voice caught in his throat, his cock twinging against her at the thought.   _Damn_ , she knew him so well.  He gazed up at her, his arms flopped in surrender on either side of his head, his clothing parted aside, one of her hands splayed across his chest for balance as she straddled his lap.  The look on her face told him everything: her ache, her hunger, her anticipation. It wasn’t fair. She was so impossibly gorgeous, especially when she was coming apart at the seams like this, and he wanted to give her everything she needed, to quench her thirst to the fullest of his capability.  But she was in her damn armor! The metal breastplate made it impossible for him to access her, and removing it all was a complicated task he just couldn’t fathom right now, even though he was practically vibrating with need to caress her bare skin.

As if reading his mind, Corrin slid back in his lap, undoing his pants enough to free him, the cooler air on his cock rippling a shiver through him.  With that accomplished, she sat up on her knees, reached beneath her armor, and shimmied her underwear down her legs. Realizing what was about to happen, he groaned in surprise, but he barely had time to react before she was hovering over him, the heat radiating against his dick, her eager vagina dripping on him before he entered her.

“ _Ahhnnn, yeah_ …” she sighed as she sank onto him, her face relaxing with bliss.  She bent forward and kissed him, making small contented noises. “Babe, I love you so much,” she said against his lips before pressing against them again.  “I just...I couldn’t wait to be with you again. I _needed_ you so much,” she whimpered, rocking her hips forward in his lap.  “I’m s-sorry for pouncing you, I…”

“Shh, no,” Odin cooed, framing her cheeks and drawing her into a comforting smooch.  “Never apologize for your feelings, my love.” His hands slid down her body, ending up at her hips, which he gripped and tugged forward as he thrust up into her, making her gasp back a moan.  “I am ever willing to succumb to your avarice, beloved.”

With a laugh mingled with a sob, she smothered his lips again.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed for a moment longer, Corrin barely rocking in his lap, before she finally sat back to grind against him in earnest.  Hips thrashing, she lolled her head back and moaned as she rode him, Odin bending his knees up a bit so he could buck into her in return.  His fingers clenched into the armor plating on her hips, the metal creaking as she rutted into him with reckless abandon, her cape bunched behind her in his lap.  In a small way, he missed the sight of her naked body like this, missed the way her breasts flounced with the movement, the way her stomach drew taut as her pleasure rose.  But seeing her now, clad in her battle attire, face beautifully clenched in ecstasy, was so inexplicably electrifying that his breath quivered. She peeked from beneath her lashes at him, another breathy moan tumbling out of her, and her hand reached out to graze across his abs, the other falling to the side and fisting into the fabric of his cape beneath them.  If he had to guess, he’d say she liked the fact he was also dressed for battle while doing this, too.

“Ngh...babe...I’m almost there…” Corrin panted, her fingertips digging into his stomach.

“Yeah?” he said, lifting a bit off the ground to quicken his thrusts.

“Ahn, yeah!” she moaned, approving of this change in motion.

“Come on, love…” he whispered, egging her on as she pumped faster.  “Let me hear your moment of euphoria.”

“Mmm…!”

“I _need_ you to come for me, Corrin, to cry out in primal longing.  My soul is _screaming_ to meet you there, to carry us both beyond.”

He was laying on the poetry, and she absolutely loved it.  “Nn, _Owain_ …!” she cried, the rhythm of her hips breaking as her climax approached.

She’d promised not to use his real name outside of their bedroom in order to keep it secret, but he couldn’t blame her for forgetting in the heat of the moment.  In fact, hearing that name in this setting was more powerful than he realized, tipping him over the edge before he could curb it. His back arched off the floor as he fell apart, sobbing her name as he quivered beneath her.  Corrin’s voice joined his only seconds later, the muscles all around his cock throbbing and squeezing, heightening his climax. They slowed to a crawling pace as the moment fell away, leaving them both tingling and breathless.

“I love you so damn much,” he announced, sitting up enough to haul her into a kiss.  She giggled against his lips as he peppered them, his nose nuzzling against hers. “My beautiful, sultry goddess.”

“I love you too, Owain,” she said, snuggling into his shoulder.  “Thanks for indulging me with this.”

“Anytime, beloved,” he said, one arm curling around her, his fingers tangling in her hair.  “I am ever here to please you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Above them, a set of fingers drummed against the countertop, followed by a grunt of throat clearing.  "Well then," said Niles, grinning to himself, "as nice as that was to listen to, if you're both quite finished, I could use a new bowstring..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, could not resist the bonus ending. xD
> 
>  **Additional bonus ending:**  
>  "I want to thank you both for what has truly been a special moment for me," Niles continued, ignoring the swears Odin was hurling at him as Corrin buried her face in her husband's shoulder. "I think I missed the beginning, but I came in just as the good part was starting, so that's nice, at least. Also, next time, maybe lock the door."


End file.
